


Tart Apples Are Best

by CursedBratwurst



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Alucard - Freeform, Angst and Romance, Assault, Blood, Body Horror, Castlevania - Freeform, Cursed, Demons, Depression, Drama, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Half-Vampires, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Historical, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love, Magic-Users, Murder, Mutilation, Mystery, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Read, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Servants, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sick Character, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedBratwurst/pseuds/CursedBratwurst
Summary: "Hey!" Alucard called out to you from the bottom of the stairs. "You are trespassing!"
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

He winced in the darkness of his coffin.

He could hear the singing from all the way upstairs. Who in their right mind would be singing in Dracula's castle? There were traps and various monsters roaming the corridors. Most importantly, this voice was interrupting his sleep.

He gave a thrust, throwing the lid of his coffin quite far in his frustrations. He was responsible for watching over the grounds since Trevor and Sypha departed--but was a nap out of the question every once in a while? He was cross that someone would be trespassing at the exact time he finally got his eyes closed.

He stormed his way up from the depths of the castle going up, up, and further up until he could see the beams of daylight creeping around the edges of pillars in the main hall.

Jesus. He calculated he must have only been asleep for a couple of hours if the sun was still out. It added to his anger. But that anger soon left as he realized what was happening.

At the top of the stairs, there you stood, singing while reading books pulled from the shelves in the Long Library. They were scattered all over while you spun about with one you took a liking to. You turned the pages as you absorbed the knowledge. Your face was obscured by the short cloak you were wearing. Snapping the book closed you stuffed it into your side satchel for later reading. It's not stealing if you have intentions to give it back. It did seem like a library after all. Besides, no one was there--or so you thought

"Hey!" Alucard called out to you from the bottom of the stairs. "You are trespassing!"

You looked down for a moment. You weren't startled but you were thinking for a moment. After reaching into your satchel you pulled out an apple. "Here is collateral for the book!" You tossed the apple at Alucard.

He reluctantly caught it to keep it from splattering all over the ground. You already made a mess with leaving books everywhere, he didn't want to have to clean up something else. "This isn't some merchant stand you just can't--"

"Thanks for the book! See ya later!" You proclaimed. You jumped over the railing that separated the second floor to the main level. Landing on your feet gracefully, Alucard sighed out the breath he was holding. He thought for sure you'd break a bone and then he'd have to deal with that.

Out the main doors you ran, grabbing another apple from your satchel, you stuffed it in your mouth while hastily running away.

Alucard shook his head. "There aren't many powerful books in the Long Library for a thief to really do anything with but this could be troublesome if she thinks this is a game."

He threw your apple away as if disgusted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, get out." Alucard instructed.

You kicked your feet while sitting on the top banister of the main hall reading another book. You had finished the book you had 'borrowed' earlier. Your positioning was dangerous but you were confident in your ability to keep your balance. The turning of the pages began to sooth you into a trance. It was merely a history book from long long ago. It was fascinating as you felt as if the book could have belonged in the Library of Alexandra--all of its' knowledge long lost in that desolating fire.

"Please, get out." Alucard instructed.

You were so engrossed by reading you failed to notice Alucard had once again woken up to send you away. Your shock caused you to jump, slipping off of the banister falling towards the first floor. Alucard was also shocked yet he did not instinctively act to reach out to you.

All was well anyways as you landed on your feet gracefully. Alucard teleported swiftly to your location. You dusted yourself casually as his face wasn't so casual. He seem to sneer as he tucked his hands behind his back, his hair still coming to a rest after that teleport.

"You used magicks." Alucard squinted his eyes at you.

You pressed your lips together. "Only a little bit."

"From where do you hail from, demon?" The words were sharp.

You pressed a hand to your bosom with a scoff. "A demon?! Me?!"

Alucard circled around you, inspecting your form with an inquisitive glare. Tilting his head upward at you he answered, "Demons take any shape, or dwell within any one being. I won't be fooled."

"I'm not a demon, sir." You being so bold walked away from him to begin climbing back up the stairs, back to the place you had fallen from. You had more books to take a look at after all.

He followed closely behind you. "That's something a demon would say."

You stopped in your tracks turning backward to face him with disbelief written on your face. He also stopped to maintain his perimeter around you. Can't get too close to a crafty demon after all. After staring him down you continued to ascend the stairs. He again followed behind you. You decided to break the silence after being tired of being followed about like a common thief--after all you brought back that book you 'borrowed' how could you be a thief and deserve such treatment? "Could you stop following me?!"

"Could you get out of my house?!" Alucard rebuked.

You sucked your teeth for a second. This was indeed _his_ house. "There are so many books here!" You reasoned. "There are none like this in the city and besides..." Your words became lost as you reminisced. Staring at the ground you stilled your heart. No other words came from your lips--just a sigh.

Your hesitation raised concern in Alucard. "Yes, the city is... Not very safe for a demon like yourself."

"Not this again!" You puffed in frustration. "Just let me read a few books every now and again and I promise I won't make as much noise each time I'm here. I had no clue someone was living here. I had heard Dracula had been vanquished and saw this as an opportunity to stay safe." You explained picking up another book, turning pages to try and distract yourself.

Alucard grabbed his chin in thought. "You took shelter in Dracula's castle for safety? This is the most unsafe place one could imagine."

"Yeah, but have you ever dealt with humans before? They are truly quite dangerous." You turned the page in the book you were peaking at.

"Hmph. You refer to them as 'humans'. Something a demon would say." Alucard deduced.

"Still not a demon!" You corrected him with annoyance. "The towns folk just won't stick their nose into Dracula's castle. I can rest here in peace."

"Running away from the towns folk? A Demon thief perhaps?" Alucard had been pacing while listening to your talk. He wasn't giving up on the idea of you being a demon. "None of these books will help you resurrect Dracula if that's what you're thinking."

"...Why are you like this?" You asked turning another page. You should have been more phased at this point, but you made the choice of staying composed.

"...Why are you in my house stealing books and hiding from towns folk?" Alucard turned to face you, a hand still on his chin.

"You really must have a shallow well to get your thoughts from because it's not that deep." You countered. Quickly shoving the book you took a liking to in your satchel you pulled out an apple from there. You placed it into Alucard's free hand. "Here, I'm not stealing a book. I'm borrowing it and I even give you payment! Since I'm not welcome I'll be taking my leave for the day."

You took the stairs this time, running as fast as you can. Alucard doesn't follow you. He merely watched with an apple in his hand. You halt your running to look up at him. You yelled to him, "What's your name?!"

His expression was blank as he spoke this to you: "You say you're not a demon, but you could be a Faerie, If I give you my name you could own me and my soul. I openly object to telling you my name."

You popped an apple into your own mouth as if to pacify this man. Now he knows you can't talk. You rolled your eyes running out of the castle. Alucard also rolled his eyes.

He threw your apple away yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please get out of my house. First you steal and now you act like a beggar." Alucard stood above you with crossed arms.

You gazed up at the stars from the look out in the castle. You hadn't come by in a week or so and yet the doors ever never shut or locked. So much for keeping the demon of the town out of the castle, huh. You lied down after realizing how tired you were. You were sure the lord of the manor wouldn't mind you taking a quick nap. You stretched your arms and legs outward before turning to your side to catch up on some well deserved rest.

You awoke with a jolt. The nap wasn't as good as your dormant thoughts came to the surface to startle you awake. You placed a hand to your head to calm your nerves.

But you felt something on you. You looked down to your legs and there was a large cloak draped over you. It definitely wasn't yours so how did--

"Please get out of my house. First you steal and now you act like a beggar." Alucard stood above you with crossed arms.

Your nap had disoriented you. "Oh, right of course." You said quickly.

Alucard was taken aback by your willingness to leave this time. He was confused as to where that fire was in you from before to talk back. "T-that's right, demon!" He tacked on in hopes to get you to say something snarky back.

Gathering your things you descended the castle which was a shock to Alucard. He was surprised you even climbed that high without supervision. But down you went as light as a feather, casting a simple gravitation spell along the way to break your falls until you could find proper stairs. His eyes peered at your sleepy self. He followed close behind.

Once again, you gave him an apple as thanks. It was still night time so you knew you didn't sleep for very long. The cloak was warm but this isn't your home, he made it clear. Grabbing an apple for yourself to eat, off you ran out of the door and into the darkness of the night.

A part of him wanted to tell you to wait til daybreak when it would be safe to travel but he held his tongue. A demon out in the world would be fine after all. Alucard glanced at the apple you gave him as payment.

He hesitated for a moment but...

He threw it away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Typical. A freeloading demon, just brings all her friends over to my house without even asking me." Alucard did his best to not alert her to him noticing her distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will have the perspective be in 3rd for story telling purposes because some of the stuff happening is well--not very nice for 'you' :D

Jesus he thought it was over. She hadn't been back in a month or so. From his slumber, yet again, he was awoken to singing. He kicked the cover of his coffin open. Transforming into a bat he sped up the stairs from the basement to find where she was acting up at now.

Her voice carried through the halls of the castle but he felt he was narrowing it down. It was odd, she wasn't in the main hall. Nor was she in the Long Library she loved. Where was she?

Her singing stopped. As did Alucard. He reverted to his human form to gather his senses.

It wasn't long before he could hear faint crying. He realized it was coming from below. Was she lost in the Catacombs? Why would she do something so foolish and go to a place so dangerous in the castle?! He rushed below as quickly as possible.

He stumbled upon her as she sat at the edge of the waters with the blue light illuminating the caves. Alucard quickly understood that her cries were worse than he imagined. He could tell she was doing her best to keep it together. Perhaps this time he should leave her alone?

She was alerted to his footsteps and she quieted herself. Using her cloak to rub her face a bit, she then drew the hood up over her head. "Oh sorry!" Her voice still shook as she tried to hide that she had been crying. "Y'know I'm... Just hanging around with the demon friends and such haha." Her laugh was dry.

It grated against Alucard's ears. He didn't like how fake it sounded. It didn't sound like _her_ at all. He felt something in his stomach so strong he placed his hand on his abdomen. He wanted to get her to talk like before. He was actually afraid of speaking. He didn't want to make it worse. It was true he was angry his slumber was disturbed but seeing her like this was more disturbing. His hand tightened around his shirt, pulling it.

"Typical. A freeloading demon, just brings all her friends over to my house without even asking me." Alucard did his best to not alert her to him noticing her distress.

She turned to face him actually laughing, a big bright laugh. "I pay you handsomely for company to come over! Besides I found all these ones locked in your basement here! I barely know them!"

"You said these were your friends, no?" Alucard's face lit up. They were conversing how they normally did. "Demons are always the first to throw their kin to the wolves." He tapped his foot.

She grew quiet. She let out a meek laugh. "Yes," She got on her feet finally. She rushed passed him. "And humans do as well."

The color drained from Alucard's face. He caught a glimpse of her in passing. Her eye was blackened and sealed shut. He gasped deeply at her state but she was already on her way out.

Leaving an apple at the top of the stairs where she normally liked to read, she departed into the night once again. With an apple in her own mouth to sustain herself, she wasted no time getting out of his sight.

Alucard cursed himself. He should have told her to wait until daybreak. He picked up the apple from the stairs.

He violently threw it away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing him with them peaked your interest. "You know it. It's what we demons do." You turned a page with a flick of a your wrist to show your annoyance.

Kicking your legs back and forth while you lied on your stomach, you were reading a book in the Long Library. On occasion you had to move because of the floating books but that's what made it fun. Your eye felt and looked a lot better. You got away from those malicious towns folk by the skin of your teeth. You tried not to dwell on it too much. After all you kept coming back to the castle to seek sanctuary from those barbaric people. It was like they learned nothing from the hell on earth they created from burning an innocent woman a year or so ago.

"Ah yes, stealing more books are we, demon?" Alucard walked over to you with a huge stack of books in his arms.

Seeing him with them peaked your interest. "You know it. It's what we demons do." You turned a page with a flick of a your wrist to show your annoyance.

"Careful with the merchandise." He reprimanded. But then dropped that same stack of books next to you with a thud.

You jumped. "Oi! Careful with the merchandise!" You mocked him.

Alucard sat beside you, crossing his legs. "See the difference is, is that I own these so they aren't merchandise in my case. They are _mine_. It's merchandise for thieves and renters."

"Okay smartass, am I a theif or a renter?" You asked coyly.

"A demon. Obviously."

"I--WHAT?! That's not even fair!" You groaned.

Alucard hushed you by speaking over your rambling. "I think you should read these books. They are about medicines long forgotten by humans."

"And what would I, a demon, need with books about human medicines?" You rolled over onto your back. You folded your hands on your stomach, closing your eyes. Your eyebrows pressed downwards. He doesn't get your taste in books _at all_. What a trash recommendation.

"You like to read, and it's knowledge. You should read them." He ushered you.

"This stack is huge I don't need all of these books on medicine! Give me one about war or if you are feeling dangerous a tome for black magicks." You sat up to imitate a spirit. "Oooooo spooky~!"

He turned his face away from you. He wasn't having it. "Just... Read the damn books it'll help for next time you--" He stopped himself. Alucard felt like he was speaking out of turn.

"Next time I ' what'?" You inquired.

Wait.

Medicine books?

You raised your hands to your mouth to hide your gapping jaw. No. No. Absolutely not. You are not here to make friends. Reaching into your satchel with the quickness, you grabbed your 'payment'. You slapped the apple into his palm standing up swiftly.

Alucard also stood up swiftly. You became startled. "I--I don't need to read those kinds of books." You said nervously ready to make your exit.

"It's just a few books." Alucard tried to backpedal.

"No! I don't want to read them! I'm FINE!" You yelled. But this yelling came from a different place of being playful.

It was real.

Your stomach began to ache as you could see your words were hurtful to the lord of the manor. "I'm... I'm sorry. See you later." You put an apple in your mouth as you ran as fast as your feet could carry you out of the front doors.

Alucard took his seat next to the stack of books. And taking the first book off of the top he began reading it.

When he had his fill of reading for the day, he threw the apple away and headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before moving her to the bed, he lied her on the floor, tearing her cloak and humble dress away from her body.
> 
> He covered his mouth in shock once he saw the big picture..."

It was a quiet few months. There was no sign of her coming and going from the castle. Good. It meant Alucard could get some solid rest. But--

He didn't. He didn't know if he was worried or if he just liked having a routine but his days were sleepless. She could cast magicks she would be fine, he would tell himself but it still didn't help him sleep.

A clap of thunder rolled over the area. Alucard prepared for the storm, shutting the doors taught in the castle. He made himself a cup of tea as he sat in the study enjoying the sounds of rain pouring down on the region.

He could hear howling of wolves in the distance. Odd. They normally do not howl during the rain storms--they are busy taking shelter. It grew louder and louder until it sounded like it was right outside of the castle.

Setting his tea down, he went to the entrance to open the doors for a peek outside.

Her hand fell through the crack he made in the door, slapping against his boot. With haste he opened the door all the way to find her laying in front of them, unconscious. Alucard swooped down to her in a controlled panic. He inspected her face first. Not busted like last time thank goodness. He sighed with relief but realized she was knocked out.

He looked around and could see in the distance two wolf dogs giving him the stare down. They were both an ashen grey with ice cold eyes. It was like Alucard could feel that they had called him to come get the door. As soon as Alucard scooped her up in his arms they both ran into the woods, fading from view.

He ran with her limp body bouncing in his arms. His heart pounded against his chest so hard he was positive it would wake her but she was out cold. Alucard knew he needed to get her out of her wet clothes and into new ones or to bedding quickly.

He took her up to one of the western styled rooms with a traditional bed and not a coffin. He paused.

It was the quarters he had once shared with his mother. He looked down to the girl who he knew as a traveler, the same as his mother once was when she met his father. He asked for forgiveness for trespassing and rushed into the room.

Before moving her to the bed, he lied her on the floor, tearing her cloak and humble dress away from her body.

He covered his mouth in shock once he saw the big picture. Her body was covered with bruises and scars. He was frozen in his tracks. Alucard couldn't explain the knot in his stomach.

"Hey, are you going to just gawk at me or do something after removing all of my clothes you brut." She managed to grumble from her mouth. She dare not turn her face to look at him. "It's cold as hell. So if you could hurry up on that."

"R-right." Alucard stopped gawking and grabbed her body once again, bringing her to the bed. He lifted the bedding, placing her into its pocket and covering her up to her neck. He grabbed fur pelts and extra cloaks. He frantically threw them all on top of her to keep her warm.

Her eyes remained closed as Alucard was quick to go to the fire place and start a fire. Once the room was also now warmed, he stood looking over her with a hand over his mouth. When she wasn't at the castle--she was out in the world being subjected to this. He pulled up a chair putting his elbows on his knees as he looked at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quietly, you found your clothes drying next to the fire and began changing. You quietly grabbed your satchel, wrapping it around your body. Your cloak was still wet. You left it in the room as you tip toed out."

You opened your eyes slowly. You felt a weight crushing down on you. You realized it was tons of blankets and animal pelts. You sat up, as they all shifted off of you. In that moment you also noticed you've been treated from head to toe. You've been covered in ointment and wrapped in bandages. You touch your breast to feel them--yes they were covered. Most people were such scoundrels but you were shocked Alucard didn't do anything.

You turned your head to look at your surroundings and there Alucard was. Sleeping upright in a chair next to your bed. His legs sprawled outwards and his arm dangling over the chair. You could hear him snoring. For a man so elegant he slept like a beast. Your eyes still softened at the spectacle.

Quietly, you found your clothes drying next to the fire and began changing. You quietly grabbed your satchel, wrapping it around your body. Your cloak was still wet. You left it in the room as you tip toed out. There was a slight limp in your step. The towns folk had been brutal the past few months but time after time you managed to escape them. You knew you still had to get supplies every now and again or else leave the region.

But you weren't strong enough to leave the region. You needed to find a tome that could expedite your magicks. You were not in this castle to make friends. You were here to find a tome, any tome that could get you out of Wallachia so you could use magicks in peace.

You pressed your back against a wall in the castle trying to catch your breath. Has walking always been this hard? You don't remember it taking such a toll on you.

"I'll.." You panted out. "I'll have to do better next time." You rested your shoulder on the wall using it as a crutch as you walked towards the castle doors. "I will become stronger and be no man's play thing."

Once outside of the castle. You whistled with two fingers. You gave another big blow and those two wolf dogs showed up, happily ready to great you. "Hello my lovelies~! Thank you for getting me help!" You scratched under their chins and patted their backs.

You looked over your shoulder once more to the castle, and off into the woods you went with your furry companions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welp, I am quite tired .. Shall we go to bed? Or maybe you'll head off to where your home is?"

A few days had passed. You kept your distance from the castle as you recovered. Your stomping grounds was right outside of the old Belmont strong hold. No humans dare to go near it as they deem it to be a cursed placed. Even you have not dared to enter inside. But the woods surrounding the area seemed safe enough for you and your companions to set up a humble camp.

That was typically where you spent most of your time until you ran out of supplies. Then, you would have to go into town to try and find odd jobs to make coin for food and water to survive.

But they knew who _you_ were.

They knew you were kin to a witch.

Your mother burned at the stake yet your family was spared because no one else showed 'signs'. You hid your magicks when you realized it was true. Out of the 99 times they always got it wrong--that one time with your mother-- was right. And you'd have to hide that fact well if you wanted to survive.

But no matter how well you hid your abilities they always still suspected you and detested you because of your lineage. Working in town meant being beat by who ever allowed your 'tainted blood' to work for them.

After not being cursed, they realized they could be even nastier to you.

Sighing, you were shaking the memories from your mind. Just do this a few more times. You'd know you'd find a tome to allow you to travel by yourself and put the fear of god into anyone who crossed your path. You wouldn't always have your dogs to keep you safe. You wanted to be stronger.

Night fall settled across the land. You built a very small fire--careful not to alert bandits and thieves to your location but big enough to keep you warm. Your precious cloak was small but how you missed its warmth. You wished you had taken it from the castle on your way out. You reached into your satchel and pulled out an apple followed by a paring knife.

You heard rustling and snapped your head quickly in that direction. The dogs were on edge, their low growls letting you know you heard right. The rustling continued in the underbrush. You raised your pairing knife in a defensive stance as if that tiny blade would do anything. You waited holding your breathe.

Bright yellow eyes and a beautiful white fur coat trotted forward revealing itself.

You sighed out. "Jesus Christ." You resumed cutting the apple into wedges. Your other dogs seemed to calm themselves and they both sat close to you, no longer growling. You slid them a piece of apple and they happy munched down on it.

You turned to look at the other dog that had manifested. You had never seen it before but you couldn't help yourself. "Pspspspspsps." You clicked at the dog. Their ears flattened but perked back up as you held out your hand with an apple slice in it. "Here, here, eat some." You offered.

Cautiously the white dog approached getting closer to the light. You realized that it was a damn wolf. You partially froze. Such dangerous creatures but this one seemed domesticated which is why you mistaken it for a dog. Just don't make any sudden moves.

And from your palm, with the softest grip you've seen a dog do, the wolf slowly ate the apple wedge. You patted it on the head. "See? Not so bad is it?" It sat before her with those eyes looking at her. "Hey hey, I only serve apples here, no human meat, okay? Please don't eat me." you talked at the wolf. Your dogs weren't really bothered anymore. You must have been over reacting a bit if they aren't alarmed. They even began dozing off.

But still, it was staring in such an unhealthy way. You cut another slice of apple and offered it. Very gently from your palm, once again, the wolf chewed softly. You patted its head.

"You are so cute, gosh~!" You lost your composure putting the apple into your lap to grab the sides of the wolf's face to scratch its' ears. "So fluffy and cute~" You were surprised the wolf allowed this. It closed its eyes as you scratched around its' body. You gave a few head pats to signal the end of the scratching spree. But the wolf wiggled between your legs for more using their nose to toss your hand near their back. Fine. You were defeated by cuteness.

"I hope I get to see you again tomorrow! I have to go into town to work with those horrible people. But that's okay. I'll make a bit of money buy some food and go visit that place." You patted the dog softly. "Welp, I am quite tired .. Shall we go to bed? Or maybe you'll head off to where your home is?"

Soon sleep washed over you, and you made a make shift bed from sticks and stones. The white wolf stayed sitting across from you, eyes glowing from the fed fire. You closed your eyes and the wolf also lowered their head to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Say something. Say anything.
> 
> But she could not."

She was gone. Alucard had slept so peacefully he didn't hear her leave at all. He stood there in his human form feeling bamboozled. He just wanted to check on her. He even ended up taking food from her. Taking food from demons would mean him becoming a servant to one. And he ate the apple wedges anyways. What was he doing? He had no proof she wasn't a demon and he still took food from her.

He smacked himself in the head. "Idiot." He said to himself.

He returned to the castle. But at least he knew she was in the town working.

A month had gone by. He was sick with worry. Knowing how she would turn up hurt without so much of a discussion--he was more worried than before.

Would it hurt to go check on her? No she's fine.

Is she? He paced the halls of the castle. It wouldn't hurt to go check he finally decided.

He put on a thick cloak to protect from the sun's rays and to hide his identity. And he set out to the city.

It was bustling since Dracula had been defeated. Many venders and merchants sold their wares. Alucard looked around with curiosity as he hadn't been so far out of the castle for a while. The smells of cured meats and fragrant imported fruits was refreshing. But he was still carefully looking around to find any traces of that traveler. He wandered deeper into the markets.

Soon he found himself seeing farm animals and tools for sell. It all seemed normal until he reached the far corner of the city's market. They were selling servants and slaves. Alucard averted his eyes at humanities greatest stain. He could see what she meant when she said 'humans do the same.'

But he felt something compelled him to look. His eyes widened in horror.

She was here.

Bound in shackles, thin as a rail. The life drained from her body. She was kept behind bars with other servants and slaves. He rushed to her side as she lie on the ground peppered in dirt and debris.

He got closer to truly see the damage done to her. Her right eye was sealed shut as her face had been cut up. Some wounds were stitched others were left to fester. Her arm was completely bent the wrong way in her shackles. It had to be torn from its ligaments. The flies touched on her flesh every now and again but she lie there unmoving. The only movement from her was her good eye slowing blinking.

Alucard tried to reach in between the bars, "Traveler, I'm here." He said to try and reassure her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. It was as if she had no sense left. All of her witty comebacks and snarky remarks haunted him.

Say something. Say anything.

But she could not.

The humans got her.

"HEY!" A slave driver yelled to Alucard. Alucard snapped his face towards the voice doing his best to hide his eyes. His eyes would give away his rage. "What are you doing over there with that servant?!"

Alucard's tongue contorted in his mouth at about what he was going to say. "I wish to purchase her." He rose to his feet.

"That one's not for sale. She services us all personally, you see." He said smugly.

"Oh...?" Alucard punished himself by dragging out the conversation with that swine.

"Now that she's all broken, she's great for just taking it." He snorted.

"Taking what, per chance?" Alucard held himself back from lashing out.

He needed to know.

He wanted it clarified.

"Taking the masters' cock. What else is a woman good for?"

"ENOUGH!" Alucard's voice seemed to quiet the entire market. He realized he was making a scene. He turned his shoulder away from the villain. "...I shall take my leave." He stormed away. The slave driver stared at him suspiciously as he vacated the area.

Once Alucard was far enough along the outside walls, he placed his shaking hand along the stone to support himself. He began vomiting from the pain in his stomach. To see her in such a state and know what they were doing to her sickened him.

He was sick with himself.

If he had just pried more.

If he had comforted her when she was hurting before.

If he had just read more books together with her.

If he had just teased her for longer in the castle.

If he had just kept her there for a little bit longer--

She would have never crossed paths with those types of humans.

He always played dumb about the suffering of humans if it wasn't his father causing it. If it was to each other it didn't concern him. But he was conflicted. He could feel the need for vengeance creeping up his being. To make those humans pay.

He knew he was turning into his father.

No, he was different from his father. He would just make THOSE humans pay, not all of Wallachia.

Yes. Just them. That would make him different from his father.

Wouldn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Alucard wanted to let more of his frustrations out but he composed himself. "I am here for her. Give her to me."

In the cover of night, the slave drivers were fleeing with their 'merchandise'. Lines of servants and slaves being pulled in a caravan out of the city. The grubby slave driver that spoke to Alucard could feel that man was coming back--and he could feel the sheer threat level. It had reminded him of when Dracula had attacked previously. He knew too well it was time to leave

But a dark shadow loomed in front of the caravan.

"Release these people and give me the girl I choose." Alucard bellowed.

"This is our money and our property! We aren't about to give it up without a fight pretty boy!" The slave drivers all rioted together to agree on.

"Hmph." Alucard started walking towards them. Hardening his cloak with black magicks he treated the edge of it like a blade. He summoned his sword familiar to keep him guarded.

A head went flying but it did not belong to Alucard. "Don't make me repeat myself." Alucard threatened as a fountain of blood spurt upward into the air from a man still sitting on a horse--his body frozen in time unaware that his whole head was gone.

"What are you doing?! Don't just stand there! ATTACK HIM!" The slave drivers ordered to their 'merchandise'. They all stood there.

Alucard smirked slightly. "Something tells me they know I'm the winning team. Now..." He swooped in on who he presumed to be the ring leader of the shit show. "Where is she?"

"We tossed her at the gates of the city! We knew you were bad news and she was a witch's child. She was obviously cursed. We aint want to bring her and her misfortune with us!" He exclaimed as his sweat was leaking all over Alucard's gloves.

"Disgusting." Alucard sneered downward at him his face darkened while the fire in his eyes shown bright as daylight.

Another head rolled to the ground. "I will stay to see to it you release these innocent people lest you taste my blade.." Alucard would keep his promise even though who he was searching for was not with them.

He searched the city frantically. But there was no sign of her anywhere. He was becoming hysterical. He was falling apart and he needed to keep it together. The one place he had not looked--Was the church.

He busted in the doors to see a sister in her habit jumping at the sound of him.

"Lord have mercy!" She interjected.

Alucard didn't want to hear about gods. "I'm looking for a traveler who was dumped outside of the city."

The nun turned to him, her rosary beads in hand. "Yes, my child, she is here with us."

All the tension seemed to leave his body as he dropped to his knees. "You, the ones who cast out her mother, who ensured this one would meet a fate like this--now you take her in? And I who have murdered humans... What world is this to even say god is here? Surely he must be testing me." Alucard wanted to let more of his frustrations out but he composed himself. "I am here for her. Give her to me."

"I cannot do that." The nun said to him. "How you arrived here was other worldly, if she is affiliated with you then she'll have to burn as well. You mentioned how her mother was a witch that means we will have to ask the bishop for his--"

A head rolled to the floor as blood covered the stained glass of the chapel.

"You took my mother..." He was blinded with rage.

"I won't allow you to take her too with your foolishness!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He embraced you tighter. "I'm so sorry..."

You opened your eye slowly. The room was familiar but your body burned. You looked over to your side. Alucard sat with his eyes wide open gazing at you.

"Don't move too much. I've done the best that I can with what I learned to try and fix your arm. It requires you to be still."

You could only feel a nub grazing against the back of your lips.

That's right.

You talked too much when the masters used you

And so they sliced your tongue out and cauterized it shut to keep you useful.

You prayed he didn't know what else they did to your mouth. You winced, as you began to cry.

He brought you back. The man you didn't want to call a friend. And now you couldn't ask his name ever again. You tightened your lips.

Alucard dried your eye with the back of his hand. He was careful with your face. "Yes. Cry. Lament. But don't worry. I made those people pay for what they did."

He was different.

This fact alone caused you to cry harder.

If you were stronger

If you could have secured that tome

If you had just said more

If you had just opened up to him

If you had just not shut him out...

You could feel his arms embrace you tightly, your face pressed against his chest. You could hear his heart beat as you were no longer crying. It soothed you.

He embraced you tighter. "I'm so sorry... I noticed. I knew. But I didn't do anything. I was too late. I... I had hoped for the best in humanity and my naivety got you hurt."

You closed your good eye.

No, he wasn't too late. He brought you back alive. You hadn't expected anyone to come at all.

You couldn't see his face as he pressed you close to his chest.

But you could feel his heaves from each sob.

You lifted your good hand to rest it on his back and you patted softly. And there he stayed for what seemed like hours quietly reflecting, embracing your frail body.

When he finally let you go he smiled, something you missed seeing, and he said, "I have something for you."

He dashed away and returned with an apple and a pairing knife. "I brought your favorite." He sat back down in his chair adjacent to the bed.

You froze while he gleefully peeled it for you. You dare not open your mouth unless you wanted him to see what else they did to it. You shook your head violently 'no'.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He asked.

You lifted your hand as no but gave him a faint closed mouth smile.

"You need to eat." He was stern. But your charm even in your broken state managed to calm him. "Alright. It's okay. But please drink some water." It was on a stand next to your bed. He left the apple next to it and left the room.

Your heart sank. You couldn't even tell him thank you for everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Alucard dropped the fruit as he stumbled backwards. The wind was knocked from him just by looking upon her."

Days passed and she wouldn't eat. Alucard continued to change her bandages and check on her arm. He rolled the gauze over her arm as he spoke to her. "Please eat something."

She merely stared downward as he worked on her.

He paused. "If you won't eat, will you at least say something?" He felt like he was being punished by her silence.

She pretended not to hear the question.

Alucard tucked her arm into her sling. He was getting serious about her refusal to eat.

"If this keeps up..." He rested his hand on his chest. "If this keeps up you'll never recover. And ultimately..."

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

She knew she would end up dying.

She didn't want him to know about her mouth. 

"Do you enjoy hurting me like this? Do you think I'm enjoying watching you waste away?" He asked from his heart. "I studied medicine books so that I could help you. So that you don't have to be bothered by humans anymore I--" He stopped himself.

She realized it was time. For everything he had done for her, she needed to repay that. And so she pointed at the apple he always brought for her. His face lit up. Alucard was relieved that he had gotten through to her.

He cut a slice for her to eat with haste. Holding it towards her face he waited for her to part her lips and open her mouth to finally eat.

Holy.

Fuck.

Alucard dropped the fruit as he stumbled backwards. The wind was knocked from him just by looking upon her.

Her mouth had sutures of a dark clothing thread on the inside of her cheeks. Her teeth had been removed. Opening her mouth revealed that they had stitched her face shut to resemble a woman's hole. There was just enough room to pass food particles and chew on what remained of her gums.

His voice trembled as he tried to compose himself. "T-they... Th-They cut out your tongue?" It was obvious but he still asked.

She slowly closed her mouth while nodding.

"They molded your mouth into a--" Alucard whipped his hand over his mouth. He tried his best to suppress his vomit but it leaked over his fingers. He excused himself from the room. It didn't matter. He could still be heard down the hall throwing up ferociously.

She knew it was bad but his reaction really made it apparent how bad it was. While being held with the slaves she saw many others go through worse things. To her, this wasn't even the beginning of what they could do. While she was there with those slave drivers she had learned a lot about what the human body could take before expiring.

And it was...

_A lot_.

"Devils." Alucard had returned with a freshly washed face. The newly formed water droplets on his face couldn't hide the fact he was crying. "And you couldn't tell me a thing because of... And I thought that... I thought that you were just being mean to me. I'm so self absorbed. I thought I rid you of your suffering with those humans and yet they were still here with you this whole time. Tell me..." He fought back his tears the best he could but they still managed to escape.

"Tell me... Did you hide this from me to protect me?" He walked towards her. His eyes in disbelief. "That I'd never get to hear you banter back and forth with me again?"

She gave a faint smile.

She would indeed miss their banter.

Alucard kneeled at her bedside, almost in a prayer with his head in his hands. "For every day I was awoken from my slumber by your singing I was angry. Now that I know I cannot hear you sing again I wish I could go back and truly enjoy it."

She placed her good hand on top of Alucard's crown and patted his head gently.

"I should be comforting you and yet here you are comforting me." He sobbed at her touch.

Alucard couldn't explain what compelled him but he gently took her hand from his head and planted a soft kiss upon it.

He kissed her hand again, softly, and for a longer period of time. He pressed her hand against his forehead as if asking for forgiveness. He held her hand there for a long time.

"...Yes." He spoke to break the silence. "We _can_ go back." He looked up at her revealing his eyes.

Those eyes struck fear into her. They were chillingly desperate.

With the pairing knife they used to cut apples he held it close to his wrist.

"Drink from me." Alucard commanded with conviction.

She didn't understand. What did he mean, 'drink from him' ? He was just the lord of this manor. That's all he's ever been to her until a few days ago. She didn't even know that he would care enough to save her.

"Drink

from

ME!!!" His voice was growing louder and was filling with impatience.

She knew.

She knew that she should not do what he asked of her in his desperation.

But it was too late. The wheels had begun to turn.

She turned her head away in disapproval.

His blood splashed to the floor as he cut himself open. The sound causing her to flinch.

He was serious.

Forcing her down onto her back, he pinched her nose shut with his bloody hand. 

The gaze they shared while they both waited for her to take a breath was intense. The fear in her eyes had no power to stop Alucard. He wanted to go back. He wasn't even sure if his diluted blood would be strong enough to turn her. But he was the son of Dracula--his cursed blood had to be worth something.

It _had_ to be worth something just this once.

Just this once, he prayed as he could see the tears building in her eyes as she held her breath still managing to struggle against him in her frail state.

She knew from folklore that only vampires make you drink from them. The whole time he was critical her of being a demon but he was a vampire. She thought he was a mage since he had all those books.

But a vampire?

She was remembering his smile when they would chat with each other.

Ah yes.

She knew.

Though he was a vampire he was still but a man.

And a man in love was a dangerous and desperate creature.

She couldn't hold her breathe any longer and she gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You fell from the bed writhing in agony.
> 
> You could feel your bones shifting, your muscles spasm. It felt like your flesh was being pulled from the bone."

Everything tasted like iron. You clutched at your throat as heat as intense as the sun swelled up in your throat. Your hands violently shook as if you were trying to throw the blood out of your own blood stream.

You fell from the bed writhing in agony.

You could feel your bones shifting, your muscles spasm. It felt like your flesh was being pulled from the bone.

Alucard collected himself and came to your side to oversee what he had done in his desperation. He tried to still your body but with newly found strength, you pushed him away. Gathering yourself on your feet you tried to keep your balance but the pain was immense.

You checked reality by looking down at your hands but realized that was a mistake. You could see claws had began to shoot from your nail beds. You clutched your head, hunching over towards the ground.

All the threads that were sewn into your jaw snapped as you regained your teeth with a catch. There were a set of a fangs. Your tongue had also been restored. You seductively licked your lips to taste your new body.

Your scars, even previous ones were fading away as your body began to restore itself while simultaneously changing form as well.

Stronger legs, stronger arms, a pinched waist to match your hour glass figure. Something was surging within you. This urge...

A primal lust.

With a final burst of energy from your back shot out enchanting black and red bat wings.

Alucard covered his mouth as he realized what was now standing before him.

Due to not being a full blood vampire but also having one of the most powerful bloodlines within him he managed to turn you alright.

Turn you into a Succubus instead.

Alucard couldn't speak a word as he realized he had gotten his wish that you could be restored somehow but he had made you into a demon.

A servant of Dracula.

You could feel the remains of a sleeping gown that had once nested your previous broken body.

Those rags had to go.

You pulled them from your body as the air hitting your nude body was a much better sensation for you now.

Alucard averted his eyes. He felt awkward looking at your nude body so he choose to speak to try and alleviate those symptoms: "H-how are you feeling...?" He asked.

You ran your hands along your curves. "My lord, I feel wonderful~ Thank you for summoning me."

Summoning? But you were here. You've always been 'here'. You cannot summon what was already 'here'. You were frozen at your own dialog.

Was this truly your body?

You remembered that urge that was coursing through your veins that you've never felt before. This need to feed but it wasn't blood that you were craving. You were puzzled. You drank from a vampire why is it that you aren't craving blood?

What was this feeling you had in your new body?

"My lord~" You moaned.

Wait. Stop.

You don't even like to do that.

You'd never do something like that.

"I'm so hungry, My lord~ I require sustenance. I haven't feasted in such a long time. Let's play for a little bit~"

Who the hell were you? You wanted to stop yourself but you didn't know how.

Alucard's gaze finally met yours. His eyes looked incredibly defeated but you could tell he was relieved that you could speak to him. "Come to me." He beckoned.

Your body pulsed as he told you to go to him.

You glided over to him smoothly. You wrapped your arms around his neck "Yes My Lord~ Please give it to me~" You cooed.

This wasn't you.

What happened when he gave you that blood?! You didn't want him to 'give it to you' at least

Not like this.

You managed to take control and push away from him. "What-- What did you do to me?!" You finally choked out of what you believed to be your body.

"You... I--" He was at a loss for words. He did his best to find them. "I'm only half vampire and--"

"ONLY HALF?!" You screeched at him. "You forced me to drink from a half empty glass so now I'm possessed?!"

"Well..." Alucard sighed. "Good news is that you are okay."

How is this okay?!

"I'm fighting with whatever is inside me right now. I already feel a power struggle happening in what was supposed to be _my_ body!" You covered your nude parts as you remembered the powers that be overwhelmed you and caused you to rip off your garments. "I feel like I cannot control myself like how I remember!"

"With time, I can help you learn to control yourself." Alucard offered.

"I'm sorry. I'm not fluent in bullshit, come again?" You rolled your eyes at him.

"I said I can help you learn to control yourself."

"Sir. Look at what has become of me. I'm a walking, talking bona fide ball buster. When you say 'learn' I have several questions." Your hand drifted towards Alucard's crotch. You smacked your own hand with the other. "STOP THAT!!!"

"...Do I disgust you that much that you won't feed? When I looked at you I knew I had a responsibility. I knew the moment I forced you to drink my blood I would accept whatever you became. Will you not accept me and my energy as I am?" He looked hurt as he stared at you.

You were definitely the victim in this situation but he really turned the situation on its head.

You were grateful you had a working body now but you just didn't want to put that body to 'work' like that. Not after what all the humans had done. Though your body was new, your memories remained.

How ironic.

"Listen kid," You held back your smirk.

"I'm older than you." Alucard smirked back at you.

"I don't even know your name so there is no way I'm doing 'that' with you. Have some class."

"My name is--"

"LALALALALA" You plugged your ears. "I don't want to hear it! If I do that means you think I have to 'do it' with you LALALALALA!" You yelled.

He began laughing. "Are you sure you're not back to your old self? These conversations, I missed these greatly. I had some regrets about forcing you to drink, but now I know, I have none."

It felt like what he said warmed your heart.

Nope.

Just your primal lust kicking into overdrive.

You managed to mask it with sheer will power. "For now, I feel like me. But I'm not sure how much longer that can last..." You were distant as you thought about what you had become.

You knew it would be only a matter of time before you would crack from pretending what was happening _wasn't_. But you didn't care how hard you would have to try. You _would_ overcome the urges that might cause you to go berserk.

You promised yourself that you'd be the very first.

The very first Succubus who had never once fucked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He only made it worse.
> 
> His touch.
> 
> Oh, how just touching her shoulder almost sent her into a frenzy."

She realized she was finally strong enough to leave Wallachia. The new found power she had acquired was more than enough to allow her to travel alone.

And yet strangely. She stayed.

She was enamored by that man. Some days she couldn't tell if it was her that yearned for his affection or if it was being a hell spawn--but, none the less, she wanted to be at his side.

Alucard had gone out to purchase adequate clothing for her to wear since she tore hers up during her transformation. He intended to let her borrow some of his mother's garments in storage but she had objected. She didn't want to wear a dead woman's garments. He took no offense but he wished his gesture hadn't been turned down so briskly. He did understand. It seemed a little unusual to offer a deceased person's clothes to someone else.

An elegant dress for her with flowing sleeves with a neckline that stopped just above her bosom. By now, she had become very good at hiding her succubus wings. She was getting better at shape shifting as well. Things were coming along nicely since a month had passed from when she was turned.

They walked the castle halls together on this day. It seemed like a casual stroll.

"Y'know?" Alucard began with his arms behind his back. "I haven't heard you sing a single thing since you've turned."

She nodded. "It's strange. I haven't had the urge to do so."

"When will you sing a song for me?" He seemed shy to ask the question. He cleared his throat a bit.

"Oh you want me to sing one for you now?"

"I would love that~!" Alucard seemed to light up with joy.

She took a deep breath. "~Stop asking me to do stuff I'm tired~" She contained her laughter.

He pouted. "You aren't funny."

"I thought it was pretty funny."

"It was quite mean actually." Alucard crossed his arms. "It was very mean spirited."

"I literally have a mean spirit in me I--" She reminded him of her being a Succubus.

He snorted. "Okay. That one was a little funny." 

For the most part she remained in control after the first time. Conversations like this would keep her grounded but there was things that were...

Not right.

They walked to the entrance of the castle. The sun was still out.

She thought she would test it just one more time to see if there was any change.

She stuck her hand out into the sunlight.

Her skin began to sizzle. She quickly brought it back to her in the darkness of the castle. She began regenerating right away once removed from the rays of light. She sighed deeply.

"I thought the lore was Succubus could daywalk." She said in a sullen voice.

"Perhaps, because I used my half blood, you are having adverse effects."

She was an incomplete mess of a test subject. She really felt that was what she was. She was risked to get a reward and honestly? She knew this reward sucked.

In between struggling with trying not to jump Alucard's bones, she could no longer bask in the warm rays of the sun. Each day she felt like she was learning more about her abilities but each day she also felt as if she was losing a part of who she was. She didn't even want to sing or read books. The apples she loved so much had no taste. Her taste buds had been out of whack ever since she acquired a sense of lust so powerful it numbed all other senses. She even tired to whistle for her dogs but once they came--they smelled her and immediately turned away.

They didn't even recognize her.

She was just living.

She felt like she was still confined to that bed with a mouth sewn shut for the pleasure of men. After all, she was put in this situation because of a desperate man. She suppressed her thoughts. She didn't quite hate Alucard for what he did but she understood.

And perhaps, that is why she hadn't left Wallachia yet.

Alucard had informed her normal Succubi lose their minds after three days of not 'feed'ing and here she was not 'feed'ing for a whole month. Her composure was hard to maintain.

She knew if she gave into that urge she would lose herself entirely.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying snapping her out of her trance. "What are you thinking about?" He was worried. He could see it on her face she was bothered.

He only made it worse.

His touch.

Oh, how just touching her shoulder almost sent her into a frenzy.

Please remove it. Why would he lay his hand on her? He was aware he was dealing with a creature who relied on skinship to live so then why...

Don't fall apart. Just answer the question.

A simple question.

But he was touching her. Why?

Her eyes slowly drifted to meet Alucard's gaze.

She was nearly panting. "H-hey.."

Alucard looked down at his hand and realized what he had done. "Are you okay?! I didn't realize that I--"

"Wh.. Ah haa-- Wh--Wha..." She stammered.

"??? What are you trying to say?"

Her demeanor began to shift.

"What is your name?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thought of draining the energy from your own master was exhilarating. Something you had never done before. It felt like just the thought alone was pushing you to the edge of..."

"... I'm not telling you." Alucard said to you in a stern voice.

"My lord doesn't want to tell me because he's thinks that will stop me. Well guess again! I've been so hungry..." You turned to face him. Your smirk alone seemed to illuminate your face. "I'm hungry so feed me. It's your responsibility or whatever. You said so, didn't you?"

"Stop this right now." He was unyielding.

"Oooo, I like a little resistance. But I got my power from you. Do you think you can beat yourself? Oh, haha I even made a little dirty joke~" You licked your fingers slowly.

Mmmm. Yes.

The thought of draining the energy from your own master was exhilarating. Something you had never done before. It felt like just the thought alone was pushing you to the edge of climaxing.

"Do you want me to beg for it?" You moaned. "Yes, my lord. Give it to me please. I'm begging you. Let me make you spill your seed all over my--"

Your face snapped to the side in an instant. The weight of your body soon followed as you slammed onto the floor.

Alucard had slapped you.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" He demanded.

You laughed slightly. "If you say that, then that means I'll have to stop so then who is going to feed me?" You stood on your feet wiping the corner of your mouth. "You'd make me feed from a human for my very first time?" You approached him with slow but long strides. "Once night falls, I can leave here and go feed on a whole town of men. Fuck them until nothing is left but a husk of a human. Is that what you want me to do?"

Alucard turned his head in disgust upon hearing that.

You had closed the distance between you two. Your clawed hand grabbed Alucard's chin forcing him to look at you.

Again, you spoke it: "Is that what you want me to do?

Fuck

other

men?"

He simply stared down at you. You could sense that Alucard wanted to strike you again but he held back, with fist shaking. He gave his answer: "No."

"Do you still want me to, 'Stop this instant'?" You mocked him.

He gritted his teeth. "...No." He was reluctant to answer.

"Now that you've started making sense I shall reward you." You leaned upward laying a kiss on Alucard's lips.

He didn't return the gesture. He stood still as stone with clinched fist, glaring down at you.

"My lord, you're being _such_ a poor sport. Kiss me back." You returned the slap he gave you earlier but he was unfazed.

"I will do no such thing."

"Very well. It's not like you said you would or anything." You reminded him. "I'll have my fun with you how I want then." You resumed kissing his sealed lips.

After you took a slight break from mouth harassing him he spoke with distain. "Demon, get your claws out of my companion. I know she's in there."

"She is me! I am _me_. And for the last time I'm not a demon I'm--"

You clutched your head, stumbling away from him.

You remembered Alucard confronting you about you being a demon when you two first met. You found yourself reliving that moment. You placed your hand on your chest. "A demon?! Me?!" "I am not a demon, sir." Shock washed over your face.

Alucard's face changed as he realized you were somewhere in there still. He, too, remembered you speaking those words to him. "T-That's right! You're not a demon. You are you!" He cried out to you.

"But I am a demon after all." Your hands dropped to your sides. You revealed your face to him. A faint knowing smile accompanied by tears streaming down your face. "I would have to be a demon to knowingly

hurt the man

that I love."

Alucard gasped. He tried to reach for you but you ran from him.

You lost yourself.

You lost the right to face him.

He wanted to chase you but he felt in his heart you just needed time to gather yourself.

The words you spoke was like a weight on him--he couldn't bring himself to move.

But now he knew the true extent of the damage he had caused.

He collapsed, as he watched you run into the light of dusk. You faded away in the horizon as nightfall swept over Wallachia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...She wanted to fix herself for his sake. And thus, she began reading feverishly."

The trees whipped passed her as she ran. Her footsteps growing lighter and lighter as she began to lift from the ground. Her bat like wings coming forth once again giving her the speed she needed.

She cursed herself. How could she do that to him? But she knew it wasn't her but she had to take responsibility for being so weak. Her wings gave powerful flaps as she had an idea of where she should go.

Diving downwards into the pit that had become the Belmont's legacy, she knew she could find a solution there. Before, because of the depbt of the hole she wasn't sure if she could get out with her magicks if she couldn't find a tome on her first try. She would have been stuck down there. But with wings she was certain she could get out.

She lowered herself slowly to the bottom of the pit. She searched for footing before allowing her full weight to come down on the floors. She surveyed the area. It was still a mess from before Dracula had been vanquished. Wood and debris were scattered all over the main chamber.

Walking deep into the archives she could see all the book shelves. Since she loved to read it would be a piece of cake. However; she wondered was there was any spell book or tome that could reverse the effects of what had happen to her.

She wanted to fix herself for his sake. And thus, she began reading feverishly. Every book she could get her hands on that had monster lore and logs of encounters with said creatures--she scanned them all. The mentions of Succubi were extremely scarce. But she pressed onward. There had to be something in their archive that could help her.

Soon, she stopped pulling books from book shelves and started forcing open as many locked armoires and chests as possible. If it was important it had to be locked away somewhere in there. Her claws clacked against locks as she crushed them or with brute force alone pulled apart doors.

She didn't realize how desperately she wanted to be with Alucard until the materials all started to run dry.

She couldn't find anything that could help her revert to what she used to be. If she couldn't--then... Her hands began to tremble. The tears coming back. She couldn't face what she had become.

There was a surge in energy at her finger tips. She lifted her head, her mind going blank. There was a chest she hadn't opened yet and it felt like it was calling out to her. With another crushing blow, she snapped the lock mechanism on the rustic chest. She opened it as its' hinges whined. In the chest as a leather clad black book. But she could feel herself coming forth almost shutting out the echo of the Succubus.

It was her witch's blood tingling. It had remained within her and perhaps was the element that allowed her not to be completely taken over by the demon incarnation. She could feel the power from the book and yet there was this numbness inside of her.

If she could have just found this tome sooner--She wouldn't have ended up like this. Only when she aquired power did she find it. It was a bitter sweet irony that she had to swallow.

She thumbed through the book glancing at the spells. They were all written in Enochian. She had only learned a little bit in her youth but not enough to recite the spells. She knew it would take some time. She made up her mind.

Somewhere in that tome the answers had to be there. She would dedicate as much time as possible to learning more Enochian. After all, she knew of a library.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, well... Things are... Different." You glanced away...

You kicked your legs back and forth as you sat contently in the Long Library. You even had gone to the trouble of making a nice cup of tea. Alucard kept his distance as you turned pages of a book teaching about Enochian. You kept your tome in your side satchel and away from Alucard's prying eyes. But you couldn't help notice that he was trying to keep himself busy but would often be somewhere in your peripheral--maintaining his distance.

You realized you admitted your feelings for him but never followed up once you returned to the castle. You had spent a few days in the Belmont abode to try and find books on Enochian before coming to back to the Long Library for materials.

It was indeed an awkward air surrounding the two of you. If anything, he didn't return your feelings and now you were back as if nothing had happened. You both still hadn't said a word to each other so far. It had mostly been stares and a few misplaced coughs as if someone was finally going to say something yet--no one said a thing.

On the brighter side of things, since you had laid hands on the tome it was surprisingly easier to control your primal lust. Though, sometimes when Alucard would waltz by, you couldn't help but feel a yearning. But you couldn't tell if it was that creature or _you_ wanting to do something.

And so it went like that. You stayed in the Long Library while Alucard found ways to entertain himself separate from you. A few days turned into a few weeks and before you knew it, you had surrounded yourself with reading materials and had a grasp on Enochian. Some of the spells in the tome were defensive magick spells. Other spells were buffs for yourself and/or others. But the hardest part had been trying to translate the offensive magick. You could tell there were some powerful spells in that category but the incantations were throwing you off. You were careful not to recite them even in jest.

Again, from your peripheral you could see Alucard pretending to be busy by organizing books. You turned to finally look at him after avoiding all eye contact with him. As it turned out he was already looking at you and he nervously jumped once he realized he was caught staring. He almost dropped a few books. He cleared his throat but said nothing.

You sighed heavily and stood up from the quaint table you procured to pile up your books, the chair scrapping against the floor. You took a few books with you and started walking towards the exit.

"W-where are you going?" He finally spoke. His voice was as soft as silk as he didn't want to frighten you.

"I think it's time I take my leave. You seem terribly uncomfortable with me here." You could see the sun setting from the windows of the castle. You would be able to safely travel to the Belmont's compound or where ever you saw fit.

"Please wait!" He rushed up to you. A gust of wind pushed your hair backwards. He seemed to tower over you. "I wanted to say so many things but I did not know where to start so I... I chose to say nothing."

"Yes, well... Things are... Different." You glanced away but your eyes returned to his to try and be reassuring. "But it's not your fault things are different. You only wanted to help. I appreciate it greatly."

You could feel that instead of reassuring him he became uneasy. "You know it's all my fault and yet... Why?"

"I think you know why. I'm pretty sure I told you." You smirked. "And you just left me hanging." You tried to be funny like how it used to be but...

Alucard closed the distance between you. His hand found its' way to the small of your back, pulling you close to him.

Your body felt like it was rumbling at his touch. What was he doing?! He knew how sensitive to touch you had became. Enough to send you into a frenzy. You placed your hand on your satchel to try and get the tome to sooth you but for some reason it felt like just an ordinary book while Alucard gazed at you.

You were still so weak.

He pressed his lips softly against yours. You never knew a vampire could have such warmth but you were losing it. The lust crept up your spine as a chill. You wanted to grab him and force your tongue down his throat but you found the strength to not do such a thing.

For what felt like an eternity he finally pulled away and spoke to you tenderly,

**"My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. You may also call me Alucard."**

Your heart sank but that filthy thing inside you seemed to rejoice.

It felt like it was saying: _We finally get to E A T_.

His free hand touched the round of your face but you leered away. "I'm pretending I didn't hear that and please stop before that thing comes out and I can't stop it."

"That's fine." He tried to touch your face once more.

"Stop it!!!" You cried out. "I don't like being that way!"

Alucard pressed your body closer to his. He could feel you trying to squirm out of his grasp but he clutched even more tightly. "I can handle it. I've thought a lot about it and I want my first time to be with someone I love. Who is there better than you?"

You were fading away. The thought of a virgin sacrifice for the first feeding sent everything spiraling. You perspirated as you let out a small laugh. "I'm so weak."

"I can be strong for the both of us. I made up my mind." He said with conviction.

You were doing the best you could to not flip out into some sex crazed monster but his touch was powerful. "I'm going to suck the soul out of you, my lord."

"Very well." He accepted his fate. He laid another kiss upon your lips sliding his tongue into your mouth. The hell spawn that resided in you petted his tongue back as you were giving more of yourself away to that demon.

You, too, had finally accepted your fate.

Just let that thing take over. You didn't need to be you anymore.

You?

You were always too weak.

That's how you kept ending up in situations like this. You ended up being a stranger in your own body.

But even so, he still loved you.

You realized the words that he spoke to you.

He loved you.

You shoved him away with all of your power. You huffed and puffed trying to catch your breath. "I don't like what I have become, please don't make me... With you... Like this..." You touched the tome to try focus. "If you love me, Alucard--"

"You spoke my name..." He could feel his heart swelling.

"If you love me just give me a little bit more time."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...She stood up slowly. "I'm going to head outside for some fresh air."
> 
> "Allow me to accompany you." He insisted.
> 
> "That's alright. I'll be right back."

She had translated all of the tome.

She sat stunned for a long time. There was nothing in there that could help change herself back or negate the effects of being a demon. Her eyes wandered to Alucard who sat across from her reading a book about demon lore. He was interested in ways to try and accommodate her new form rather than try and turn her back. He said he would accept her as she was.

He looked up from his book when he could feel her gaze upon him. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She quickly responded. "Just admiring you."

Her words were kind upon his ears. He exchanged a smile with her. "And I, the same."

She stood up slowly. "I'm going to head outside for some fresh air."

"Allow me to accompany you." He insisted.

"That's alright. I'll be right back." She said headed towards the darkened entrance.

The sun had been down for a while as they both had been studying books together to pass the time. The cool night air whipped against her face as she held her tome to her chest.

It couldn't go on like this. She didn't want to be like this. She wanted to be in control but she knew no amount of time could prepare her to strong enough. Alucard said he could help but she knew that meant just feeding the beast inside of her rather than caging it.

She didn't know how much time she had left to be herself but she knew while she was still 'her' she knew what she had to do. She had to put herself down.

From her satchel she pulled out a piece of paper and wrapped charcoal bit to serve as her writing tool. She wrote swiftly but she also didn't write a lot down. She folded the paper in half, placing a small rock on top of it

Quietly opening her tome she turned to the last page that she had finished translating. Her fingers caressed the page, lingering. She closed her eyes for a long period of time. Once she opened them she allowed her wings to be revealed. She flapped them to give her some height.

As she levitated in the air, she still paused.

She remembered Alucard's smile and it was holding her back. But then she remembered the look of hurt on his face as the monster in her mocked him. Her conviction was found.

She began the incantation:

"  
LISTEN TO US HOLY SPIRITS  
SOLPETH ADAGITA OME NE GAH

GIVE THIS SPIRIT YOUR POWER  
DALAGARE OI CONGAMPHLGH ZOMDV ALONUSAHI

PLACE THIS ONE IN STONE  
AALA OI EL A ORERI

FOREVER IN A SLEEP IN DARKNESS  
PAID A A BEREGIDA A ORESA

GOD ABOVE DO AS I SAY AND MAKE THIS ONE TO STONE  
ELO CALZ GEN TA OL GOHE OD CONISA OI EL ADAGITA ORERI

"

A light surrounded her body. Starting from her feet, she began to petrify--her flesh turning into stone. She winced in pain but kept a neutral expression. This is what needed to be done. To put her witch's blood to work and destroy the demon that was brought to life within her.

It had already reached her waist. She could hear the stone cracking as it forged around her body. She felt it creeping up her chest. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to live such a pitiful life, bound to suck the souls from men to get power. She never wanted to do such a thing to Alucard. But she knew what should was doing was going to hurt him for a long time. She also knew he was strong. He would end up being okay.

Her though?

She was not strong like him. It was a burden she no longer wanted to bear. Just this once in her life she wanted to be selfish.

The petrifaction slid up her neck, rolling over her face. And with that, She was completely frozen her wings no longer able to serve their function.

She slammed to the ground,

shattering.


	19. Chapter 19

Alucard jumped at the noise. He quickly went to investigate the sound. It came from the front of the castle. He was worried something had happened to his beloved.

Something indeed had.

He rested his hand over his gapping mouth. He slowly walked forward to see your remains scattered all over the ground in pieces. He believed it not to be true. He walked closer with his eyes wide. He could see the paper. He kneeled down slowly, removing the rock from on top of the paper. He opened it gradually.

"I'm glad I met you. My life was beautiful with you

and because I learned of that beauty I wanted to preserve it.

I'm not who I was anymore. This is not beautiful for me.

Thank you for everything. By the way,

I'm not a demon~

With all my love,

(Y/N)"

"Even in the end... You thank me? After I lead you to do this..." Alucard crushed the paper in his grip. His hand shaking. "You even joke with me... And this is how I finally learn your name?"

Blinded by madness he began scooping up your pieces. On his hands and knees he hurriedly put the pieces in the cusp of his elbow, trying to carry as many as he could. "Why is it everyone I love leaves me?" He managed to say through his grief. He choked back tears as the piece of you clattered together close to his chest.

He began violently rummaging through your shattered remains. "Why would you leave me all alone like this?!" He was almost slamming pieces into his arm to hold, He turned over a piece and it was one of your eyes.

He froze in his tracks. His anger slowly fading. He sat in silence for a long time.

"No. This time. This time I'm going to fix you and do it right. It won't be like last time. I'll find a way... I'll find a way... I have to."

* * *

"Mr. Arikado, I didn't know you were religious." His secretary commented. Her heels clacked against the floor in his office.

Genya swiveled his leather chair to face her. "Hmm?"

"This statue here has an apple offering on it. And here I thought you were really into collecting dated art." She placed papers down in front of him on his desk.

The statue had cracks all over it but it still made a form of a young lady holding a book with a peaceful look on her face. It was only natural one would guess it was old and that's why it had cracks all over it.

He turned to look at the statue with a warm smile. "Well, I know for a fact she likes those. Apples. She used to have bat wings but, I had them removed. She looks better without them."

"Very interesting." The secretary said. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No. You are dismissed for the day." Genya swiveled back around, turning his back on her.

Once he heard his office door close he stood up. He walked to the statue placing a hand on the face. He caressed it gently, once again, showing a warm smile. It felt like the statue was giving the apple to him. He took the apple for himself, pulling out that old pairing knife, he cut a piece for himself to eat.

"Someday I'll find a way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End 
> 
> yell at me in the comments thank you


End file.
